Wanna Make You Mine
by zeppx
Summary: This is a birthday fic for a friend. Human AU where Dean works for Gabriel in a bakery, Cas is the cop who comes in every morning. Dean attempts and fails to woo with cookies.
1. Wanna Make You Mine

So, this is a birthday fic for **elemenoze**. He wanted some human AU, wherein Dean works for Gabriel in a bakery and Cas is a cop along with failed wooing. So this is what happened.

I know it's a bit early, but well...I don't feel like waiting til the 19th and I have too much other crap to be focusing on writing. So...happy early birthday you pushy bastard.

Anyway! This is a one-shot, I don't really plan on going anywhere else with this, maybe in the future if I think of anything to add to it. Probably not though since I've got fifty billion other prompts waiting to be written. Curse my brain.

And thank you to **Scoobert0** for betaing for me. I was so excited to see it had returned to me this morning.

So, I hope you guys enjoy!

* * *

><p>Thursday's were Dean's favorite day of the week. He'd never admit the true reason why he appreciated Thursday's above all other days of course, but he really loved Thursdays.<p>

He enjoyed them simply because of a certain blue-eyed man that came into the bakery every day, he'd come in in the mornings, say hello to his brother, get his coffee and head off to work for the day. Dean had been working for Gabriel for two years now and for four months Castiel had been coming in, Dean didn't know what had caused the homicide detective to make the move from Detroit to Chicago, but he certainly wasn't going to complain.

Thursday's were the day Castiel not only came into the bakery in the morning, but he would come in in the evening and share dinner with his brother, thus giving Dean a couple extra hours of ogling time.

Dean had never imagined he'd end up working in a bakery, he actually quite enjoyed it though, and it had taught him how to make an amazing pie. It was a job though, something different and new and despite how annoying Gabriel could be at times, they were friends in a way and Dean had fun.

"You know, you're going about this the wrong way." Gabriel said, leaning against the door that lead back into the kitchen where the smells of freshly baking croissants could be smelt. Dean ignored him and went back to trying to decide which cookie to slip into the bag that would contain Castiel's bagel.

"Dunno what you're talking about." Dean muttered when he realized Gabriel wasn't going to let this drop.

"Cas isn't a fan of cookies."

"Now I know you're lying." Because who didn't like cookies?

"Think I know my brother better than you do Dean." Gabriel watched as Dean selected a chocolate cookie loaded with walnuts and chocolate chips, "Bad choice."

"According to you, everything is a bad choice. I don't believe you're trying to help me."

"Oh please, I'm trying to help. Cassie needs to get laid, he's a workaholic."

"Well then why don't you tell me what he likes and spare me the trouble of guessing?" Dean snapped, shutting the case in front of him and turning to glare at Gabriel.

The shorter man snorted, smirked, "Or you could just ask him out. Like a _normal_ person."

Dean chose to ignore him and went back to contemplating the cookie selection. Gabriel sighed, "You're hopeless Winchester," then shouted as the bell above the door dinged, "Morning bro!"

Two months ago, Dean had decided he possibly liked Cas more than he would an average person. Liked how the head titled when he didn't understand something, liked how the corners of his mouth would twitch up in a small smile when Dean managed to say something he found amusing. Dean definitely appreciated the constant sex hair and those inhumanly blue eyes that seemed to always been staring _into _him instead of at him. Plus, the additional glance of seeing Cas in that shoulder holster whenever he relaxed enough to take his jacket off was a bigger turn on that Dean would have imagined.

"Good Morning Gabriel. Hello, Dean." He gave Dean his pleased little smile, like coming in every morning and seeing Dean was just the highlight of his day. Dean returned it and was pleased to note Castiel had left his god-awful trench coat at home; he didn't want to worry about Cas dying of heatstroke since summer was on them with a vengeance. Cas seemed to wear the damn thing everywhere. There was still a rumpled suit though, sans tie, which gave Dean a clear, unobstructed view of that pale throat, sweat already gathering in the hollow of his throat. Dean just wanted to lean over the counter and _lick_.

"Usual?" He asked instead. Castiel nodded, a small smile tugging at his lips as he handed over his travel mug, which Dean filled up with the coffee that had just finished brewing since by now, Dean knew Cas' routine as well as his own.

Monday's Cas always ran five to eight minutes late, since Dean learned the man was _not_a morning person. Tuesday's were Dean's day off so he was sadly Castiel free. Wednesday's he ordered a blueberry muffin instead of his usual bagel with strawberry cream cheese, Thursday's he would come in the morning as usual and then come in later in the evening with pizza, Chinese or Thai food. Friday resulted in a happier Castiel, one that was easier to smile and more open in his bantering with Gabriel. Cas' routine had only varied a handful of times and only because of his job.

Dean took the bagel Gabriel handed him, done up just as Castiel liked it, slipped it into a bag with a plain sugar cookie and ignored the, "Wrong, wrong, _wrong_." Gabriel hissed at him.

Dean smiled at Cas, handed him the bag and opened his mouth to say something witty and clever, but Cas' phone ringing cut him off. Cas shot him an apologetic smile, juggled his mug, bag and phone as he headed out the door with a quick, "Detective Adams," before the door swung shut behind him.

"You're so pathetic." Gabriel muttered before he turned and disappeared into the kitchen, leaving Dean to man the front of the store while he did his "pastry experimentation" in the back. Dean didn't even want to know what that meant.

The day passed in a blur of customers and various baked goods, Thursday wasn't as busy as the weekend, but Dean never had a dull moment throughout the day.

Naturally, it all looked up when Cas let himself in through the door at six-thirty, carrying a pizza and a six-pack. Had it been for him he would have confessed his undying and eternal love.

"Hey Cas."

That small, pleased smile again, "Hello, Dean." Dean moved to lock the door behind Cas, technically, they didn't close until seven, but the shelves were nearly empty and there were no customers coming in anyway. Castiel smiled at him again and greeted Gabriel who was already situated at the table in the back corner, glasses and plates waiting. Dean moved to finish closing everything up and wiping down the counters when Gabriel called out, "Why don't you come join us Dean?"

"Uh, sure. Okay." Dean tossed his rag onto the counter and pulled up another chair, squeezing himself between Castiel and Gabriel.

Dean was well into his third slice of pizza when Cas mumbled around his own mouthful, "So how did you come to work with Gabriel?"

"Oh, don't start with the interrogation Cas. You've been doing so well." Cas glared over at Gabriel, "I'm simply curious."

"Bet Dean would love nothing more than to take care of that...curiosity." Dean choked on his beer and Cas' glare intensified.

Gabriel grinned and leaned towards Dean, "He does this all the time. The last few people I had working for me before you? Didn't stand up to it. Neither have some of my exes." Dean eyed Castiel who was scowling down at a wayward pepperoni, "Kali was a disaster waiting to happen."

"Not my fault I like my women with some fire in them."

"She would have eaten you alive Gabriel."

Dean looked between the two, pointed at Castiel as he said to Gabriel, "I thought he was the younger brother."

"Physically. Mentally I'm older than Gabriel."

Gabriel tossed a piece of crust with a, "Hey!" Dean snickered; Sam probably would have said something similar.

"Younger brothers are a pain in the ass. Right Dean?"

"Well that I can agree on. It's in their job description." Cas glared at the two of them, leaned back in his chair with an elbow draped over the back, beer bottle dangling from his long fingers, clearly unimpressed. Dean grinned at him, nudged him with a foot under the table, "No offense or anything Cas."

One of Cas' eyebrows went up, he took a sip from his bottle and said, "You didn't answer my question."

"Huh?"

"How did you come to work for Gabriel?"

Dean shrugged, downed the last of his beer, "Was new in town, and needed a job. Gabriel got back to me before anyone else did."

Gabriel shot Dean a shit eating grin, "That and he just couldn't get enough of me."

Both Dean and Castiel rolled their eyes. Gabriel stood, gathered their plates and empty bottles before shooting Dean a wink and leaving him with Cas.

Well, this was bound to get awkward.

"You have a younger brother?" Cas asked, bending down to retrieve the last two bottles of beer from the case at his feet. He popped them open and handed one to Dean, who nodded his thanks and answered, "Yeah. Sam, he's off in California studying to be a lawyer."

Cas hummed and stared at Dean like he was wondering what to ask next.

A little unnerved by that intense blue stare Dean asked, "Want my social security number? Previous addresses?"

Cas stared at him for a moment, then pulled a pen from an inner pocket in his jacket, pushed it and a napkin towards Dean, "Yes."

Dean blinked at him, Cas was so straight faced and he'd said it so deadpan he wasn't sure if he was serious or joking. Finally, Cas' mouth twitched as he took a sip from his beer, Dean chuckled, whacked him on the shoulder and grumbled, "You're an ass."

Cas blinked at him, looked away as he took another sip and muttered, "A phone number would be sufficient."

Dean opened his mouth to say something possibly sarcastic, but clamped it shut before he could make a fool of himself. Had Cas seriously just asked for his phone number? Dean stared at Cas and Cas stared everywhere but at Dean, a faint blush creeping up his cheeks.

Dean grinned, pulled the napkin and pen closer and wrote it down before pushing it back towards Cas. Cas looked down at it and looked like he was fighting the urge to grin himself.

"I hate to break up the love fest, but I need to get this one home. He'll be completely insufferable in the morning if he doesn't get his beauty rest." Gabriel appeared behind Cas, hands on Cas' shoulder, chin resting in Cas' eternal bed hair.

"I will not." Cas grumbled, rolling his eyes. He stood though, finished off his beer and tossed the empty bottle into the trash. Gabriel steered him towards the door, barely allowing any time for Cas to gather his things.

"Sure Gabe, I'll finish closing up! No problem!" Dean shouted as the door swung shut behind the brothers.

"Thanks Dean!" Floated in through the door before it clicked closed, Dean shook his head and moved behind the counter. At least he had something to look forward to this weekend now.

Friday morning found Dean watching the door like a hawk, waiting for Castiel to come into the store. Since he hadn't gotten any feedback about the sugar cookie, sometimes he did if he came close; he was staring into the display case, trying to decide what the hell Cas liked.

After the fifth time the door opened and Dean looked up hopefully, only to be disappointed, Gabriel let out a sigh and said, "He's not coming in Romeo. Cas got called out to work at three in the fucking morning."

"Oh."

"He's either passed out on his desk right now or working." Dean shrugged and went back to work, trying to pretend that wasn't disappointment he felt.

Saturday and Sunday yielded no phone call from Cas either. Monday he was also a no show, Gabriel telling him he hadn't even seen Cas himself since Cas was apparently ass deep in a case.

Tuesday, Dean's day off, he decided to quit his fucking moping and found himself walking down the block to his favorite diner to gorge himself on a wonderful double-bacon cheeseburger. Extra fries. So when Dean walked into the diner and saw Castiel sitting at a table in the back he was a little surprised. The table was covered with papers; Cas had his head resting in one hand and a pen tapping against a notebook in the other. Dean watched with a small grin as Cas' head slowly dipped down, dragging along his hand until it popped back upright and he called for a waitress to refill his coffee.

Feeling brave and a little frustrated that Cas is _here_ and not calling Dean all weekend, Dean slid himself into the booth across from Cas and said, "Generally when someone gives you their phone number you're supposed to call them."

The resulting action was well worth it.

Cas jumped about a mile in the air, his pen went flying out of his hand and he turned his wide, startled blue eyes to Dean, "Dean!"

"One and only. Haven't seen you around."

"I've uh…been busy with work," he indicated the sprawl of papers everywhere, accepted his pen that a nice waitress had brought back for him, "I've wanted to call."

Dean stared at him for a moment, turned and ordered his food before turning back to watch as Cas went about bringing order to his mess.

"I was going to call earlier, but I guess I lost track of time," Cas shoved everything into a messenger bag sitting on the seat beside him and rubbed a hand over his eyes, "I'm sorry Dean, I've hardly slept this weekend."

"Dude, seriously. I get it, I was just joking." Mostly.

When their waitress, whose nametag read _Brandi_, returned with Dean's order Cas ordered a slice of cake.

Dean nearly had a stroke.

"You mean I've been sneaking you cookies and tarts and danishes for _months_ when all I needed was a fucking cake?" Dean snapped when the chocolate cake was placed in front of Cas. Dean really hadn't figured Cas would be one of the people who enjoyed the simplest things.

Cas gave him the stink eye and mumbled around a mouthful, "What you _needed_ was to just ask me."

Dean threw a fry at him.

"Although I did particularly enjoy the lemon tart."

Dean threw another fry, only to have it tossed back.

They ate in silence for a few minutes, Cas making pornographic sounds that had certain parts of Dean's anatomy perking up in interest. Dean suspected the bastard across the table from him was doing it on _purpose_.

"So, why did you-"

"I got tired of waiting." Cas swiped a finger along his now empty plate, gathering frosting and crumbs.

"So should I consider this our first date?" Cas popped the finger into his mouth, Dean tried not to watch those lips wrapped around that finger too closely.

Cas grinned at him around his finger before letting it slip out, spit slicked and shining in the light of the diner, "Lucky for you I put out on the first date." With that, Cas slid out of the booth and headed for the door where he paused and turned to look at Dean, raising an eyebrow in question.

Dean hastened to throw some cash down on the table before he was stumbling after Cas.

When he woke up the next morning with Cas sprawled over his chest, Dean decided this was something he could get used to.

Even if Gabriel was never going to let him live it down.


	2. With Me Tonight

Alright, so...here's this.

You guys asked (demanded) for it and I had a small inkling of an idea form, and it grew into this thankfully. After this though, I honestly have no where to go with it. Maybe sometime in the future I will, but until then I've got Sweet Tyranny to finish up and a Big Bang to work on.

Also, since it's now the 19th, it is officially **elemenoze's** birthday fic! Enjoy the second part you fucking pushy as hell asshole. Bombarded me with texts while I was peacefully trying to write over here. Spazass.

_Anyway_! I hope you guys enjoy this second, even more pointless, second part as much as you did the first.

* * *

><p>A quiet buzzing on the nightstand interrupted the quiet of the room. Dean sighed and buried his head into the pillow, the buzz continued.<p>

"Cas, answer your damn phone."

Cas grunted from his place beside Dean and didn't move at all. Dean had learned early on that Cas' sometimes crazy work hours had Cas evolving into being able to fall asleep anywhere and at any time. And it was always a deep sleep that took a hell of a lot to wake him from.

The phone dinged with a new voicemail before immediately starting its little buzz across the nightstand again.

"Answer your damn phone before I break it." Cas grunted again and didn't move a muscle.

The phone continued ringing.

"Cas!"

"Fuck's sake." Cas muttered, rolling over until he was sprawled over Dean and groped around in the dark for his phone.

Dean let out his own grunt and growled, "Get the fuck off me, you weigh a ton." Cas ignored Dean's attempts at shoving him off and answered his phone.

"Pam, this better be good. I was just dreaming about licking chocolate sauce off of Dean's ass."

"Jesus Cas." Dean had learned early on that Cas' partner Pam was spared no detail about Dean and Cas' sex life. She was just as stubborn and unaware of personal boundaries as Cas was and Dean always felt on the verge of being her next meal when he was around her. He liked her though, despite the unwanted groping of his ass whenever Cas wasn't looking. Normally he wouldn't mind, but he was with Cas, even if it only had been a month, but he liked Cas and for once wasn't running for the hills like he usually would have been by now.

"No you may not," Dean shoved one last time at Cas; he rolled his eyes when he saw Cas grinning at him in the dark. Cas, thankfully shifted to the side so Dean could breathe again, "Because it's my ass that's why."

Dean reached around and slapped Cas' own ass in retaliation and finally rolled out of the bed since he was realizing he really needed to pee. Cas snickered at his retreating back before he too was rolling out of bed saying, "I'll be there in twenty."

When Dean returned to the bedroom, the light was flicked on and Cas was half-dressed and searching for his other sock. Dean flopped back into the middle of the bed and watched Cas get ready.

"Work?"

"Ass o'clock in the morning, naturally." Dean sighed and pulled the blankets back over himself, laughing quietly when Cas sniffed the shirt he'd picked up off the floor before putting it on. Cas' gun and badge were gathered from the nightstand and clipped to his belt and he settled on the edge of the bed to pull on his shoes.

"Don't forget my brother is coming in tonight."

"I know Dean."

"Said you'd be here. Don't forget." God when had he turned into the nagging housewife in this relationship?

Cas chuckled, pressed a kiss to Dean's temple before standing and turning the light off, "I'll be here Dean, don't worry."

"'Kay."

"Go back to sleep." Dean nodded, he was already well on his way back to sleep for a few more hours before he himself had to head into work. Normally he would rub it in Cas' face, but he was already half asleep. Cas kissed him again and Dean heard him leaving the room, the front door clicking shut behind him.

When Dean made his way home later in the day it was to find Cas passed out on the couch in his living room, _Day of the Dead_ on the TV. He couldn't help the grin that spread over his face, zombie movies were Cas' lullaby, they had the same effect on him that you would singing a baby to sleep.

Dean plopped down on the couch beside him, turned the volume up until Cas jerked awake at a scream shouting, "Shoot 'em in the head!" Dean cracked up, turned the volume back down and grinned at the befuddled look Cas was shooting him.

"I really wish I had a camera rolling for that moment Cas."

"I just want you to know that sometimes I hate you." Dean grinned again, watched as Cas sniffed the air and asked, "Is that a sandwich from the deli across the street I smell?"

"Yeah, but I only got it for me, didn't know you'd be here since you had to work." Cas had levered himself off the couch and had disappeared into the kitchen where Dean had set his bags when he'd heard the TV in the living room going.

There was the sound of bags rustling, plates clinking and Cas was back on the couch next to him, the sandwich split into two, one of which was handed over to Dean.

"Was a suicide, not my thing." Cas muttered through a mouthful, clicking the TV back on. Dean hesitated around his sandwich; he never really knew how to acknowledge that, dead bodies and gore were never his thing. Pies and engines were more his thing.

Cas always worried he came across as too insensitive and would always apologize to Dean about it, but Dean wasn't worried about it. It was Cas' job, and by now, he'd learned that what people saw as Cas being emotionless Dean knew it was just Cas pushing everything to back, hiding it behind his wall. Cas just felt things deeper than other people did and since he was a little socially awkward he never knew how to express it properly.

Dean kind of loved him for it.

"Sorry." Cas mumbled, watching Dean from the corner of his eye, Dean shook his head, smiled and took a bite of his sandwich.

"You know I don't mind Cas. Just keep your pictures and paperwork off the table when Sam is here." Cas nodded and they ate in silence.

"Are you sure you want me here when your brother is visiting? I don't want to intrude, I know you don't get to see him as often as you'd like."

"I want you two to meet Cas, you'll get along great. Both of you are nerds and he's bringing his girlfriend with him anyway. We can double date." He did _not_ just say that. By the way Cas grinned at him, snorting and stuffing his mouth full of sandwich, Dean really _had_ just said that and Cas was trying his hardest not to laugh.

"Shut up."

"You're adorable Dean, really." Dean smacked Cas' shoulder and they went back to watching the movie, Dean would never understand how Cas could enjoy so much gore when his days were usually filled with it to begin with. It made Cas happy though, and he usually found great entertainment in seeing blood flying everywhere and limbs being torn off. Dean shrugged to himself and smiled when he felt Cas settle in against his side, a warm and welcome weight.

When the movie finally ended, Dean nudged Cas out of his light doze and said, "Time to hit the airport."

Cas blinked up at him and stretched out, "You want me to go with you?"

"Well don't sound so shocked, of course I want you to go with me. You expect me to make you wait here like a housewife or some shit?" Cas snorted and stood, beginning the hunt for his shoes since the man never seemed capable of keeping track of them, "You're totally the woman in this relationship Dean."

"Don't make me hit you." Cas simply grinned and pulled on his jacket and waited by the door for Dean. Dean paused to appreciate the view that was Cas in his jeans, t-shirt and rather form fitting leather jacket, badge and gun just peeking out from underneath.

Cas eyed him, "What?"

"That's a good look for you, you should ditch the suits. They make you look like a wannabe tax accountant and no one in their right mind grows up thinking 'I'm going to be a tax accountant'."

Cas snorted, rolled his eyes and opened the front door, "You just like being able to stare at my ass." Dean did just that, giving that fine rear a good long look that had Cas rolling his eyes again as they headed for Dean's car.

They arrived at the airport on time and only had to wait a few minutes in the baggage claim for Sam and Jess to show up. Dean immediately spotted Sam through the crowd; his stupid floppy could be seen from outer space with his stupid height.

Sam spotted Dean, waved and bounded over, dragging his girlfriend Jess along behind him. Dean had about ten seconds to prepare himself for the impact that was Sam's gigantic ass slamming into him in a hug.

"Alright Sammy, let me go so I can breathe please?" Sam patted Dean's back and pulled away, smiling so hard his dimples were in full effect. Dean straightened his clothes and pulled Cas forward from where he'd been hanging back, letting everyone get their greetings out of the way.

"Sam, Jess, this is Castiel Adams my…my-"

"Boyfriend. He still has trouble with the B word." Cas cut in, smirking over at Dean as he held his hand out for Sam and then Jess to shake.

"Nice to finally meet you Cas, Dean's said a lot about you."

"Have not."

"He's said a lot about you too Sam."

"_Have not_! What am I? Chopped liver over here?"

"Oh really?" Sam turned that obnoxious looking grin on Dean and Dean resisted the urge to smack him upside the head.

"I do not." Dean repeated, glaring at Cas who was taking it all in with a smile on his face as he completely ignored Dean and said, "He really does, always 'Sam this' and 'Sam that'. It's all quite adorable really." Dean glared what he hoped was death on contact looks as Sam and Cas walked ahead of him, chatting away as if they had been best friends forever instead of just now meeting.

Jess hooked her arm over Dean's shoulder, watched their two boyfriends walking away, "Don't worry; we can totally get them back."

"Damn right we are." Dean and Jess gathered up the bags that had been left behind and followed the two chatty Cathy's to the Impala, Dean should have known it would have been a bad idea to let Cas and Sam meet. It would be the force of younger siblings joining, not scared to take on the older sibling. Naturally, Cas would latch on to that whenever Gabriel and Dean poked and prodded at him for being the younger sibling and throw it all back in Dean's face.

Payback was going to be a bitch either way for the next couple of days.


	3. We've Yet To Crash

Yep, I'm a total uploadin' machine tonight! I might just get another thing popped out too! This is what happens when I'm buzzin' on alochol. I write...a lot. And then post it for your reading pleasure. And because of the simple joy I get when I think of spamming your inboxes!

I kid...I kid.

Maybe.

Anyway!

This is obviously now a verse. Because you guys are fuckin' insatiable. And because of the massive amounts of cop shows I've been watching this summer so far. Plus...I just want to write cop!Cas, he's effing hot. So naturally, there is more to come and there is this. I don't know what this is, it's...something. I don't know, really. It's rather pointless, but I needed to do something rather pointless after all the plotting I'm doing for my big bang.

So! Anyway, this is now a verse (as I said) and each installment/chapter will be it's own little one shot (as you'll probably be able to tell by how I've actually titled them instead of being lazy and doing the whole "chapter 1...2...3 etc).

Anyhow.

I hope you enjoy this random, pointless, plotless whatever it is.

* * *

><p>Dean studied the cake in front of him; he'd taken over the kitchen at Gabriel's store and had been working on the damn thing all morning. He'd even gone so far as to rush Cas' usual morning coffee visit so the Detective wouldn't smell the cake baking. Generally wouldn't be an odd occurrence in a bakery but Gabriel came in every morning at five to do all the baking for the day and anything done in the afternoon was either his 'experiments' or bread for the evening rush.<p>

Cas, being the observant shit that he was, would smell the cake, question it and eventually discover Dean had baked it for his birthday (which was today) and for the surprise party Gabriel was throwing him tonight, which was an absolutely horrible idea in Dean's opinion.

Dean was just proud of the fact that he'd managed to make a cake by himself without any assistance from Gabriel. Gabriel and Sam had been under the impression that Dean would be crying for help halfway through, but nope…Dean was managing _just_ fine thank you very much.

"Well, looks edible enough." Gabriel said, coming into the kitchen and circling around the table where the cake was currently cooling before Dean went to work with the frosting.

"I taste tested it man, I'm not gonna feed your brother some disgusting cake on his birthday."

"Better not. Not every day your baby brother turns thirty-five."

"Yeah, I'm sure Cas is thrilled to be entering middle age territory."

"He might not be thrilled, but I am. Can finally return the teasing about gray hairs," Gabriel spun, pointing an accusing finger in Dean's face, "And you'll notice he's got more wrinkles than me! You'd never guess as to how old I am."

"Uh-huh." Dean already knew, since Cas had told him on Gabriel's birthday.

"Whatever." They both turned towards the front of the store when the bell above the door dinged, Dean cringed when he saw Cas entering, Pamela and Sam behind him. Gabriel shoved him towards the door, "Your turn, I've been doing your job all day. I'll finish this up."

"Don't fuck it up." Dean muttered, pointing a finger in Gabriel's face.

Gabriel slapped his hand away, "'Fuck it up'? Might I remind you whose name is on this bakery?" Dean simply waved as he let himself out of the kitchen, careful not to let the door swing too far open so Cas wouldn't see anything.

"What are you guys doing here?" Dean asked, leaning against the counter, watching as Pam and Cas pretty much staggered over to the cooler set against the far wall and grabbed a couple water bottles from within. Sam shrugged, watching the two with a frown as well, "Figured I'd come say hi. Score some free cookies or something."

Cas finished gulping down one water bottle and cracked open a second, "I just finished chasing someone six blocks. It's nearly a hundred degrees out there Dean, we were in the neighborhood. God I think I'm dying." Cas slid down to the floor and out of Dean's sight, Dean heard a faint _thud_ that was probably Cas' head hitting the counter.

"Suspect. Probably thought he was going back to jail." Pam explained when Dean raised an eyebrow at her. Cas grunted from the floor and Sam raised his eyebrows at Dean.

"What are you looking at me like that for Sasquatch?" Sam grinned, shook his head and snatched a cookie from the display.

Dean scowled at him while Pam looked down at Cas, a smirk on her face, "Although he could have been running since you threatened to bash his head through a window."

Dean leaned over the counter and looked down at the top of Cas' head. Cas fidgeted with his water bottle, looked up at Dean with a sheepish smile before saying, "He would have deserved it."

"Not really allowed either way Cas." Sam put in. Cas snorted, wiped the sweat from his brow and took another long drink of water. Dean looked over to Sam who shrugged, happily bit into his cookie and plopped down at a table. His brother for some reason, had decided to come and visit for Cas' birthday. The two had gotten along famously (as Dean knew they would) when Sam and Jess had first visited a month ago. Now they emailed almost constantly and every time Sam and Dean talked, Sam or Cas always asked to talk to each other at some point.

And they would talk for _hours_ like some high school girls gossiping. Except they were a lawyer and cop chatting away about cases and whatever the hell else. It was cute the first few times, now it was just annoying since it cut in on Dean's time with Cas, which was hard to come by since for some reason people were just deciding to kill everyone left and right. Cas said it was the heat and typical summer weather behavior. Dean didn't know what the weather had to do with anything, but he decided not to ask lest he get a lecture on the whole thing from both Cas and Sam.

There would probably be PowerPoint presentations and everything.

Cas finally pulled himself up from the floor and Dean resisted the urge to lean into him and lick the trail of sweat making its way down his neck and into his t-shirt.

"I promised not to tell on Cas if he provided me with free treats, so provide." Pamela nudged Cas and Cas turned to look at Dean, eyebrows raised expectantly as he leaned against the counter, one hand resting on the gun holstered at his hip while the other pushed Pamela away.

Dean could never decide what he liked more, Cas in casual clothes (which was happening a lot lately due to the heat) or Cas in his suits and the shoulder holster. Dean had never really had kinks before, but Cas apparently just pulled it all out of him. Cas overall though, was just pleasing to look at, especially naked and fucked out on Dean's bed.

Dean snapped out of his contemplation of the sweat trailing down Cas' neck when Cas reached across the counter and poked his shoulder, "Heat getting to you Dean?"

Dean scowled, slapped Cas' hand away and moved to get him a cupcake and tart for Pamela.

Pamela leaned against the counter next to Cas, both of them watching as he gathered everything up, "You really don't deserve a cupcake Cas."

"I stand by what I said. He would have deserved it, treats his kid like that! I should have done more than just threaten-"

"And this is why we let me do the sweet talkin' and Cas does the investigating." Pamela said, grinning at Dean as she clapped a hand over Cas' mouth, cutting him off mid-rant. Cas glared over at Pamela, batted her hand away and made grabby hands for his cupcake which Dean handed over. Cas made a happy sound and went and sat by Sam at one of the tables, both Dean and Pamela watched as the two instantly dropped into conversation about _something_. Dean handed Pamela her lemon tart as she casually asked, "So…Sam is your brother?"

"Yep."

"Can see looks run in the family."

"Ease up Pam, Sam has a girlfriend back in California." Cas muttered around a mouthful of chocolate cupcake.

"When has that _ever_ stopped me?" Cas hummed his agreement while Pamela leered over at Dean, smirk firmly in place, "I'm still trying to talk him into letting me join you and-"

"And we're not going there while I'm eating!" Cas shouted, interrupting whatever Pamela had been getting ready to say to Dean.

Dean raised his eyebrows, "Wait, what?"

"Don't encourage her." Dean turned to look at Cas, giving him one those _looks_.

Cas scowled at him, licked the chocolate frosting him his fingers and muttered, "Threesome Dean. She wants to have a threesome with us." Dean heard Sam snort a laugh and Pamela grinned happily, toying with the lemon tart still held in her hands.

Dean grinned, eyed Cas then turned to Pamela and said, "Usually I'd be all for it, but I'm not really up for sharing this one. I think he'd be a bit much for you to handle anyway."

Cas blushed, Sam laughed and Pamela turned a considering eye towards Cas, "It's always the quiet ones."

"Okay, you know what, we've got a murder to look into so," Cas stood and snatched the lemon tart from Pamela's hands, shoved it towards Sam and dragged Pamela towards the door, "I'll see you tonight Dean?"

"You know it."

The two barged out, letting in a fresh wave of heat from outside, Pamela's complaining about not getting to eat her tart following them out as the door slapped shut behind them. Sam bit into the tart, eyed the two detectives crossing the street and said, "She's interesting."

"You could say that. Wouldn't think the two of them get along, but they do."

Gabriel's head popped out from the kitchen, looked around and let out a sigh of relief, "Good he's gone."

"Are you sure a surprise party is a good idea Gabe?" Dean asked, leaving his brother moaning over the damn lemon tart to follow Gabriel into the kitchen.

"Of course it is!"

"I dunno Gabe. Cas is gonna walk into the apartment, it's gonna be dark and quiet, no one's gonna answer him when he says hello. That gun of his will come out and several dozen people will pop up yellin' 'surprise!' at him. He'll end up shooting someone Gabe!"

"Nonsense. Cassie's got better control than that."

"Someone will die Gabe. That would kind kill the birthday spirit. Plus, you heard them, they're workin' a case! You know how Cas gets when he's on a case!"

Gabriel eyed Dean for a moment before asking, "What are you? His wife?"

Dean scowled at Gabriel and ignored Sam as he entered the kitchen as well, the three of them standing around the table where Cas' cake was sitting. All that needed to be done to it was the blue lettering declaring it to be Cas' cake.

"Do I have to be there if there's a chance of someone getting shot? I like Cas and all Dean, but not enough to get shot by him."

"No one's gonna get shot!" Gabriel shouted, Sam grinned and asked, "Why not just make it a regular party?"

"'Cause my little brother is a grouch and refuses to celebrate his birthday. At all. Ever."

"Sounds like a shooting is in the works then. I think I'll be fashionably late."

Dean rolled his eyes while Gabriel grumbled, "Cowards."

Both Dean and Sam watched as he exited the kitchen then the two brothers turned back towards the cake and Dean went about preparing the box it would go into and getting the piping bag ready to finish decorating the cake.

"You know you didn't have to come all the way out here for this Sam."

Sam shrugged, watching intently as Dean went to work, "I wanted to. Like I said, I like Cas, we're friends." Dean rolled his eyes at that, figured the first boyfriend he would actually give two shits about would get along with his brother well enough that they were actually _friends_ and if ever Dean and Cas broke up, they'd probably continue on being friends.

Dean didn't even want to think about that.

As the sun was disappearing behind the buildings of downtown Chicago, Dean, Gabriel and Sam found themselves in Dean's apartment crammed in with about thirty other people. Most of which were cops, safe to say Dean's pot smoking neighbor was more than a little nervous.

When the clock ticked towards seven Gabriel got everyone to shut up and hide towards the back of the apartment out of sight (and gun range) for when Cas would be coming in through the front door. Hopefully any minute now judging by the text Cas had sent Dean.

Dean was starting to fidget in place a few minutes later; he'd never been very good at standing in one place, quietly and in the dark. Especially when there were thirty strangers standing behind him. Did Cas even know all of them? Or were they here just for the booze? Then again, Sam had said something about how Cas probably _did_ know all of them, cops tended to stick up for one another and band together and look out for each other, so they probably were here for Cas.

And the free booze.

When Dean felt about ready to vibrate out of his own skin he heard the quiet _snick_ of the lock on the door moving, heard the front door open and heard Cas step inside, calling out for Dean.

Dean knew Cas was hesitating on the threshold, knew that Cas was taking in the dark apartment when he knew Dean was supposed to be home, the quietness that was never there when Dean was home.

Dean heard the front door quietly shut, heard Cas take a few cautious steps further into the apartment, calling out, "Dean?"

"In the back Cas." God Dean hoped Cas didn't round that corner with his gun out; Dean really didn't need to start off the night with a gun pointed in his face. After this Cas would probably make up a word or phrase for Dean to use if he were ever in trouble, since Cas was fucking weird and worried about shit like that.

Cas came around the corner (no gun pulled out thankfully), Gabriel flipped the lights on and Dean had to give Cas some credit, he hardly blinked when thirty something people popped up and yelled, "Surprise!" at him.

Instead, he glared at Gabriel, accepted the beer handed over to him by Pamela and greeted the Winchester brothers.

The night from then was a blur of alcohol, music and cake, which according to Cas was _really fucking good_. Everyone began filtering out of the apartment around eleven, Gabriel was kicked out by an annoyed Cas and Pam was thrown out after she tried to talk them into a threesome again. Sam left to stay at Cas' apartment for the night since he claimed not to want to hear Cas and Dean having sex all night long.

When finally it was just the two of them in the apartment Cas asked, "Why didn't you talk Gabriel out of that?"

"I tried, really I did Cas but he's fuckin' persistent."

"He can be when he wants to be," Cas looked around at the mess everyone had left behind then pushed Dean towards the couch, "I was looking forward to just the two of us doing absolutely nothing tonight."

"Sorry Cas." Cas shrugged, gave Dean another push, "Find something to watch, I'll get us some more beer."

"Yeah, because what we need is more beer."

"Drunk birthday sex!" Cas called over his shoulder as Dean settled onto the couch and turned the TV on, "It's something I've been looking forward to all day." Dean chuckled to himself, flipped through the channels and when nothing grabbed his interest switched to the On Demand menu, flipping through the free movies to see if anything was worth watching there.

He was working through the 'P' section of the movies when Dean decided Cas was taking much too long to get those beers, especially since he was beginning to feel a little more than sober. He could hear Cas moving around the apartment, clinking and shuffling sounds coming from the back, Cas being the neat freak he was, was probably cleaning up a little.

Dean was almost to the point of getting up to intervene when Cas, still buzzed on alcohol (the bastard) and flying high on sugar (he'd probably had more cake), plopped down onto the couch finally, eyes on the TV screen, "Ooh! _Pot Zombies_!" He threw his legs over Dean's and handed him a bottle of beer in the process. Dean rolled his eyes and held the remote away from Cas' grabbing hands.

"I'm not watching a movie called '_Pot Zombies' _with you, okay?" Dean clicked back to the main menu with all the intention of getting up and finding a DVD to pop in.

"Oh c'mon." Cas hooked a leg around Dean's arm, leaned forward in a move that proved exactly _how_ flexible Cas really was and snagged the remote from Dean's trapped hand.

"That is totally unfair." Dean grumbled as Cas clicked back to the menu with the free movies.

"Dude, radioactive weed turns everyone into flesh eating monsters! How can you not want to watch that?" Cas grinned over at Dean who rolled his eyes. Cas' fascination with zombie movies was still beyond Dean's understanding.

Cas clicked the play button and settled back into the couch with his own beer, Dean knew from the first three minutes this was going to be an absolutely horrible movie.

Cas on the other hand, started cracking up when the first pot zombie bit into another person's ear and blood went spurting everywhere.

"How can you _laugh_ at this?"

Cas chuckled for a moment before responding, "It's just…so horribly bad it's funny."

"It's just _bad_."

"It's radioactive pot Dean." Dean fell silent and they watched for a few more minutes before Dean grumbled, "God this is horrible."

"Shut up and drink your beer. It'll be funny when you're drunk." Dean chuckled and rolled his eyes but drank his beer and let Cas enjoy his shitty zombie movie. It was pretty worth it in the end though, listening to Cas absolutely loose it over a movie. Every time someone got bitten or had a limb ripped off Cas found the greatest joy in it, which should probably worry Dean a little but he couldn't help but smile as well.

* * *

><p>FYI. <em>Pot Zombies <em>is totally a real movie. I did not make that shit up.

If you have Comcast/Xfinity (whatever they want to be called these days) it's under the free movies section in the On Demand shit. I recommend it, but only if you're drunk. Because otherwise, sober, as Dean said...it's _horrible_.


	4. Gonna Give You My Love

**So, been awhile on the update front...I'm trying to work through my older stories and update them ahead of the newer ones I've started all while working on my Big Bang...again...yeah, I signed up this year as well. As if I didn't stress myself out enough last year.**

**Anyway! I bring you this short, pointless chapter.**

**Hopefully I'll get something of another chapter written soon. Hopefully. I'll hang myself otherwise cause this block is getting ridiculous.**

**Also, since I failed to mention in the chapter, Cas' bike is a Harley 1200 custom...sexy beast.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>The last thing Dean expected when Gabriel let him off for the night early was to see Cas standing outside the bakery, leaning against a motorcycle. Dean raised his eyebrows at the picture Cas was painting, he <em>knew <em>Dean couldn't resist that damn leather jacket that hugged everything, or those jeans that practically left nothing to the imagination.

"Well, not that I'm complaining, but what brings you here?"

"Can't come and see you on my day off?" Cas tilted the sunglasses he was wearing down and peered at Dean over the top.

Dean rolled his eyes and nodded towards the motorcycle, "What's with the bike?"

Cas patted the black leather seat, "The Impala is your baby and this… this is my baby."

Dean's eyebrows rose, "You own a motorcycle? How did I not know this?"

Cas shrugged, "I've been busy and whenever we go somewhere, you drive. Figured we could change that."

"Oh no. I'm not gettin' on that thing." Cas stared at him from over the top of his sunglasses, eyebrows raised.

"What? I may drive a bit crazy from time to time but at least there's a solid bit of metal between me and whatever else. There's nothing to protect you but your skull on one of those!"

Cas snorted and shook his head, tossed a helmet to Dean, "Get on."

"I only like hearing those words in a sexual manner, Cas."

"Dean, shut up, put on the helmet, and get on." Dean sighed, eyed the motorcycle again, which Cas was now perched on, eyebrows raised expectantly. He shoved the helmet on his head and swung his leg over the bike and settled behind Cas.

"Can I ask where we're going at least?"

"Nope." Cas reached back, grabbed Dean's hands and rested them on his hips, then started the bike and eased out into traffic, Dean hanging on behind him.

Cas' destination was apparently nowhere in particular. They ended up an hour outside the city in front of a small food truck that looked like death on wheels. Or at least salmonella on wheels.

"Any reason we're out here, Cas?"

"It's a nice day? We really need a reason?" Cas handed him a hot dog that he'd ordered from the truck and Dean looked at it dubiously.

"I've eaten here before. You won't get sick."

Dean eyed Cas, then the hot dog, shrugged and crammed it into his mouth.

"Always a pleasure to watch you eat." Dean nodded, contemplated talking with a mouthful of hot dog but figured he could spare Cas that horror. Especially since he didn't know what Cas would do if he did open his mouth with it full.

Cas finished his own hot dog and nodded towards the bike, "Let's head back."

"Seriously Cas, why come all the way out here for a hot dog?" Cas simply smiled at Dean over his shoulder, "Just wanted to spend some time with you is all. I've been busy with work and haven't seen you much."

"Could you be any more of a girl?" Dean grumbled as he settled behind Cas on the bike, hands resting on his hips. He had to admit it was nice being able to be close to Cas without needing some kind of excuse. Because Dean Winchester did _not_ cuddle.

* * *

><p>Later, after the heat of the afternoon had worn off and they'd exhausted themselves reacquainting themselves with Cas' bed, Dean asked, "Seriously, what was earlier about?"<p>

Cas sighed, pressed his lips to Dean's shoulder, "Just missed you is all."

"You just saw me in the morning. Like you always do." Cas shrugged and started to roll away, but Dean wrapped his arm around Cas' shoulder and hauled him back, ignoring the uncomfortable feeling of their skin sticking together with the heat of the room.

"You know, if you needed to talk about something… I mean… I know I'm not always all gung ho about, you know, the whole feelings thing, but if you _really_ needed to talk to someone I wouldn't tease you about it. Okay?"

Cas was silent, his only movement the steady press of his chest against Dean's side as he breathed before he nodded then poked Dean, "Now who's being a girl?"

"Oh… fuck you very much," Dean grumbled, untangling their legs and trying to roll away, "Here I was trying to be nice and you-" Cas shut him up by rolling on top of Dean, slotting himself easily between Dean's thighs like he was always there.

"And what's with you always being on top anyway?" Not that it was hard to look up at Cas, but well… Dean had never imagined himself always being the catcher in a relationship.

Cas stared at him for a moment before dropping his head down onto Dean's chest, body shaking with laughter, "_Really_, Dean?"

"What?"

"_Seriously_?"

"_What_?"

Cas snorted, shook his head and lifted his head so he could smirk down at Dean.

"Why are you smirking at me like that? Quit it. It was an honest question."

"Maybe I'm always on top, because you're such a _girl_."

"I am _not_!"

Cas snickered and poked at Dean, "I really don't care either way, Dean. If you want to be on top? Fine. All you have to do is ask. Or just take it. I do have some handcuffs, could always throw those in. I'm sure Gabriel would spare us some whipped cream, maybe a whip or two."

Dean stared up at Cas, blinked then muttered, "You really are a kinky fucker under that innocent looking exterior, aren't you?"

"I see a lot of shit every day at work Dean. It kind of warps a person on the inside."

"I noticed. Hey… did we just have… pillow talk?" Cas frowned and Dean took the moment of his distraction to toss him to the side and roll over on top of him. It wasn't as graceful as Dean had planned, he more or less ended up jumping on top of Cas and knocked the wind out of him in the process.

"Jesus, Dean, I meant to _fuck_ me, not _flatten _me!"

Dean positioned more of his weight on top of Cas, "You sayin' I'm fat?"

Cas huffed out a breath and shoved at his shoulder, "Could probably turn down the extra brownies Gabriel likes to make, yeah." Dean scowled at Cas' grin then used his knees to spread Cas' legs.

Cas' grin widened and he wiggled a little then pointed to his bedside table, "Pretty sure I have an extra set of handcuffs in there."

"I'm going to have to take time to explore this kinky side."

Cas smirked as Dean reached for the drawer, "I look forward to it."


End file.
